


Maiden of Gold *Rewriting*

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: I was a girl from the 21st century, minding my own business and all, when I woke up in a different world. A world so familiar. And I am reborn as Finduilas. Now what do I do? Well, what I do best: turn this world upside down with some hardcore meddling.EDIT: I feel that this is too fast-paced, so I am discontinuing this version and writing a new one. This one will be deleted afterwards.
Relationships: Aredhel & Idril Celebrindal, Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Aredhel & Turgon of Gondolin, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien), Beleg Cúthalion/Urwen Lalaith, Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin, Finduilas Faelivrin/Túrin Turambar, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Húrin Thalion/Morwen Eledhwen, Idril Celebrindal/Tuor, Mablung of Doriath/Niënor Níniel, Maeglin | Lómion/Meleth (Nurse of Eärendil), Tar-Miriel/Anarion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Birth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas is born. Or is it 'reborn'?

I groaned. Falling through the hole is not a pleasant experience, I could tell that much. I was held. Held in the arms of a woman, who held me gently and sang to me. She had a nice voice, I could tell as much. 

"Welcome to the world, Finduilas." she whispered 

And that was when everything went to Hell, no offense to Mandos, who might or might not be listening.

"Oh, I am listening." he thought at me, materializing behind my mother "In fact, it was I who brought you here."

"Why?" I thought at him

"Because I was bored." he thought back at me

"So what's the plan from here?"

"That's up to you." he seemed amused

I groaned. Great, just great. Why did it always have to be the weird ones?

There was not much I could do as a baby either, so I resigned myself to my mother's care for the time being. We were visited by my grand-uncles - that's what they were to me - I supposed, and I cried, remembering how their lives ultimately ended. Fortunately, my crying was perceived as something that babies normally did, so they tucked me in and then left, leaving me alone. Finally, I could start making plans how to save all of them, and I meant all of them, from dying horribly. Now, according to the timeline, Morgoth hasn't started meddling with my family or loved ones yet, but he soon will, so I'd probably have to wait until we reached Beleriand to start making changes. Still, there was one bright side to that. There were four Elf-Man marriages in canon. Now there would be five.

-x-

Grand-Uncle Feanor was ranting about how Men are filthy and unscrupulous race and how they would never oust us.

If I weren't a baby, I'd have smacked him hard for insulting my future husband and his people so brazenly. For the sake of maintaining my cover, however, I refrained from doing that.

Mother tried to placate him, but upon realizing he couldn't be reasoned with, silently left the room with me in her arms.

Cousin Maglor was playing, and even now, he had talent. 

He was the only survivor, originally, but I planned to change that. I planned to ensure that my family - all of my family - survived.

Mother was conversing with uncles, quietly. Morgoth was spreading dissent among the Eldar.

I grit my teeth as I thought about how he cursed my future husband and his family purely because his ego was hurt.

And how he played my favorite character/distant cousin like a fiddle.

Yeah, Morgoth was a major asshole.

Finduilas the Godslayer sounded badass.


	2. Life in Blessed Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas adjusts to her new life and partakes in a conversation.

".....Finduilas?" a voice spoke to my right

I looked up and my eyes found hers. Aredhel seemed a lot happier here than she ever was in Beleriand. Me, on the other hand.....I had something, or rather, someone, who I'd meet there.

"Who is your ideal partner?" Aredhel asked "Romantically, I mean?"

"Well, he has to be tall. He has to have black hair. He needs to be courageous, yet he also needs to have a sense of justice and protect the weak." I recited "He needs to wield a unique weapon, and he needs to respect women."

"Unique weapons are rare." Aredhel observed "And people who respect women are even rarer. I might just steal him from you if I find him first."

"I won't let you." I said firmly, and I meant it "He is mine."

Aredhel just laughed.

"As for unique weapons, your own future husband made one that mine would eventually wield." I added in my head

"Do you know any good songs?" aunt Artanis asked

"I came up with one that I planned to sing to the man I would eventually wed."

"So he does exist?" Aredhel leaned forward eagerly

"Not now, he doesn't." I revealed "But soon he will exist. It's complicated."

"Sing for us." Idril's timid voice spoke

She was barely six years old. Then again, I wasn't much older either. I was ten years old.

And soon we'll be cousins-in-law, Idril and me. 'Soon' being in Elven timeline, of course.

"He's holding back, he's hiding; but what, I can't decide." I sang softly "Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?"

"You have a beautiful voice." Aredhel remarked "But I never heard it before."

"As I said, I made it up with intention to sing it to the man I would eventually wed." I repeated

Aredhel pouted at that, literally. She was a curious and free-spirited individual.

"Can you see the future?" she changed the subject 

"To an extent?" I smiled mysteriously

"Can you tell my future?" Aredhel said excitedly "Who will I marry?"

"You will marry an Elf of Telerin descent." I told her "You will give birth to his child, a son. You will die protecting your son from his father."

Aredhel grew tense upon hearing my prediction.

"Is there any way to prevent my death?" she asked quietly

I resisted the urge to laugh at that. As if I would let a member of my family suffer.

"The only way to avoid it....." I chewed my lip "Is to prevent Feanor from making the biggest mistake of his life."

Feanor. It all came down to Feanor. It was he who was responsible for kinslaying which alienated two factions that could've been allies. It was his dying order to his sons which caused all the misfortune that my family and my in-laws suffered.

I politely excused myself, and climbed to the top of my favorite hill. The view from there was terrific. 

I opened my mouth and a single name escaped my mouth.

"Turin."


	3. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas realizes that some things can't be changed.

When I stepped out of my house that morning, the skies were blue.

When I got to the main square in the city, however, there were only a few stragglers there. 

"Where is everyone?" I asked the first person I came across

"They've all gone to attend the trial." a young Elf told me "It's taking place in Mahanaxar, I believe."

I resisted the urge to slap myself, or better yet, punch him in the head. But doing so won't help me, and it won't help him. He was on his own, at least for the time being.

Still, realizing that not everything could be changed put me in a somber mood. Would I truly be able to save everyone I wanted to save?

If only I had Turin's strength and Gwindor's wisdom to keep me or the right track.

Then again, Turin needed me as well. Gwindor had said as much in canon, and that made me wonder if it really was true. 

There was only one way to find out. I had to survive. I had to survive so he and his family might survive.

And then there was another problem.

Morleg.

Who was, in hindsight, the biggest problem of all. The only living Child of Iluvatar who aided Morgoth willingly and directly.

But what no one knew was that his choices were the result of the environment he was placed in. His soul was wounded and the wound festered over the years, without anybody noticing except for one person. And he clung to that one person like a lifeline. But, I thought, what if they noticed his pain? What if they all tried to help him cope? I made a mental note to ensure that they did, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but it's a transition chapter. The plot will really kick in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, for those wondering, Morleg = Meglin = Maeglin.


	4. Oath of Finduilas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas and Namo have a conversation, which turns into an argument. Finduilas makes an oath of her own.

I stared at the casket in mute horror. My great-grandfather was dead. The Two Trees were dead, and Feanor was furious. He was a burning force that will spread across the land. Unstoppable.

Well, not completely unstoppable, as Gothmog had proven.

Still, he was no longer my concern, but others were, and for them, I had to act.

Morgoth had won this round, but he won't win the game.

Still, realizing that I couldn't change everything was a bitter pill to swallow.

When Feanor and my aunt stood together with their shared desire to sail to Beleriand, I stood with them. They had their own desires, and I had mine.

"Turin." the air rippled beside me, whispering 

"You're teasing me." I muttered crossly 

"Of course I am." Namo replied in a mischievous tone "I am bored, as I've said."

"And you are planning to amuse yourself by watching me try to save them and fail?" I raised an eyebrow "Seems to me you're rather sadistic for a God."

"Well, I am a God of Death." Namo pointed out

"Death and snarkiness." I deadpanned

"So you say." he shrugged "But you're far snarkier than me."

"And what of your brother?" I asked "Surely if you brought me here, you have to provide me with some means to defeat him? Preferably before he places a curse against Hurin and his family?"

"Was it really a curse?" Namo asked "Or was it their own actions that doomed them in the end? For instance, if Turin had listened and married you, then he might have survived."

"A good point." I agreed "But if it is so, then what of Urwen? What mistake did she make?"

Namo had the decency to look away at that.

"You killed her." I accused him as I put two and two together "You made it so that she couldn't survive the plague."

"Every single soul that came to my Halls was all gloom and woe is me." Namo explained "I needed someone bright and happy to be there, and Urwen fit the bill."

"And what of Morleg?" I pressured

At this, Namo's face darkened.

"Morleg killed thousands." he pointed out

"I think that he wouldn't have done it if they were there for him." I countered "He was tortured by your brother, and they didn't even notice. Well, I plan to do something about that."

"I am looking forward to that." he smiled and vanished

"You won't get your hands on my family, or Turin's family. I wow this to you, Namo." I declared boldly "Hear the Oath of Finduilas, such as it is."

The air around me rippled once more in confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be a timeskip in the next chapter.


	5. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noldor settle down in Beleriand. Finduilas does as well, for given value of 'settling down', and she realizes something important in the process.

I draped my cloak around me in hopes of warding off the chill. 

Against all the odds, I managed to save Feanor, but this didn't mean I could stand him. He was brash and arrogant and lusted after an object. He was even worse than Morleg in that regard. At least Morleg lusted after a person.

So, with that in mind, I decided that I would not settle down anywhere. Instead, I'll be wandering wherever my feet took me, offering my help to whoever needed it. Ultimately, I would settle down with Turin, but that wasn't happening for a long time.

Currently, I was living in a small settlement, which I was proud to call my own. People here actually respected me and my skills. 

Sooner or later, I would have to move on, but for now, I was content.

Still, I wondered whether my father noticed I was gone or whether he'd miss me or not.

-x-

I was on the road again. A week ago, I had decided that my journey must continue, so I said my goodbyes to the villagers. Some of them begged me to stay, and I almost relented, but in the end, I've decided that moving on was for the best.

And that was only the beginning. During my journey, I stumbled upon a familiar face.

Or, rather, she stumbled upon me. 

"You are restless too?" Aredhel asked

"I am a proud wanderer." I declared proudly

"Good answer." she laughed

It was then that I noticed she wasn't alone. Morleg was with her.

"How much time had passed since we came here?" I asked casually

"Twenty years or so." she informed me 

Time flew. It flew indeed.

"Are you running away?"

"Yes, we are." she admitted "We're running away from my husband."

And I made my decision on what my next project would be right then and there.

"May I come with you?" I requested

"Of course." she agreed "You're kin."

I paused. Turgon had forbidden anyone who found their way to Gondolin to leave, which meant that if I went, I would never be able to meet Turin.

Fortunately, there was a way around that. 

"I think we should head to Hithlum." I said "I am sure Fingon would be delighted to meet us. All of us. And it's a safe place to hide from your husband if I ever knew one. Besides, if we go to Gondolin, we'd both be stuck there without any means of satisfying our desire for freedom."

"You're right." Aredhel nodded after thinking for a while "Then we shall go to Hithlum."

There was another factor which I didn't mention. Dor-Lomin was in Hithlum. 

A place where Turin was born and grew up in would be within my reach, meaning I'd be able to visit him any time I wished.

It made me realize something important.

I could help people while striving to fulfill my own agenda at the same time.

And that thought made me smile.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas bumps into Alvar, and he is angry. Very angry.

It was supposed to be a leisurely stroll. 

And it was, until I bumped into someone. Literally.

It was my fault for not looking where I was going.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but it closed on its own when I saw just who I had bumped into.

Alvar. 

He looked into my eyes and scowled.

"You're hiding them." he scowled, grabbing my arm "Where are they?"

"You.....you're hurting me." I whimpered 

"Good." he seemed pleased "Because you and yours hurt me. Where are they?"

"You'd need to talk to King Fingon about that. I don't know." I lied 

"Then take me to him." Alvar demanded

I made a mental note to tell Turin about this episode at some point. If someone deserved Turin's kind of punishment, it was Alvar.

Nonetheless, getting on his bad side right now was practically suicidal, especially since he had the means to kill me here and now. So I escorted him to Fingon's throne. 

Fingon was there all right, but so were Aredhel and Morleg.

And the only thing I could think was 'oh, crap'. 

Alvar's face contorted in pure rage and he started yelling out things. Things that weren't suitable to be repeated in public.

"Enough!" I yelled, surprising even myself with the strength of my voice "They aren't your property, Alvar!"

"So you do have teeth." he smirked, turning to me "Maybe I will let them go, but in exchange for that, you'll be coming with me instead."

I stiffened at that. Oh, hell no. I wanted to spend my life with Turin, not Alvar.

"Sorry, but I made a promise that I would wed another." I said "When the snows thaw and spring comes, he and I shall wed, and he'll be wielding a weapon you've made."

At this announcement, Alvar's rage grew and he grabbed my wrist none too gently.

"You're coming with me." he hissed

I sighed. 

This wasn't in the script.

Fortunately, he did it in full view of Fingon, Aredhel and Morleg, as well as all of the guards.

"Unhand my kinswoman or die." Fingon stood up menacingly


	7. Hithlum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas' stay in Hithlum and what came after.

Dwelling in Hithlum was peaceful, especially now that Alvar was gone. They executed him by chopping off his head for his assault against me, though not before he cursed Morleg with his dying breath. Which was a cause for concern, especially since while conversing with him, I realized that he was truly a nice kid. 

We took to strolling leisurely through the garden every once in a while, talking about this and that. Predictably, during one such stroll, Morleg brought up the topic of love.

"How do you know when you're in love with someone?" he asked of me

"You just do." I replied "When you meet her, or him, you'd know."

"Then how do you know you're in love with Turin?" he prodded "When you haven't even met him yet?"

"I can see the future." I said "And I see myself falling in love with him in that future."

"How do you know that this future won't be changed?" he asked "After all, you told me that both my parents would die and that I would get thrown off a cliff as a casualty of the battle. Yet my mother still lives."

"True." I conceded "But the reason this particular future won't be changed is because I'm actively working to ensure it doesn't change, unlike some other futures I'm working to prevent."

"Why do you strive for that particular future?"

"Because Turin needs me." I revealed "He and his family need me."

"Why?" 

"Because, like you, they would be cursed." I said "And unlike Alvar's curse, the curse placed on them would be strong."

"Will I ever meet someone I love?" he changed the subject deftly

I had to hand it to him. The kid truly could see a person's true heart and all of their secrets. That made him a useful weapon in the grand scheme of things. No wonder Morgoth heaped promises upon him in order to turn him.

Well, the joke was on Morgoth. I will never let him have Morleg. Never. Not as long as I still breathed.

Anglachel and Anguirel. The paired swords. Maybe their wielders could be close as well. I will be the glue binding them together.

"According to my visions, you will." I told him "You will love her, with all of your heart."

-x-

I was stuck in tedium. Aredhel had succumbed to her wanderlust again and left us.

I just hoped she wouldn't return to us accompanied by another child of hers, with another husband chasing them down, I thought dryly. That would be unfair to Morleg.

Fingon was busy with governing his domain, busy enough that he couldn't spend time with me.

My only companion was Morleg, and even that would change soon.

For Fingon was preparing to march into a great battle in a couple of years, and Morleg volunteered to be among those that would accompany him.

My heart was filled with foreboding. Fingon wouldn't return, and Morleg would probably be taken in by Turgon after the battle, sealing his fate. He'd be captured by Morgoth, he would be tortured and he would die.

Then there was a more immediate concern. A small window of opportunity that shouldn't be wasted. If I pulled this off, Turin would have a reason to like me.

I rode away to Dor-Lomin in the middle of the night, and I didn't stop until I reached a certain house. Everyone there was asleep, fortunately for me, and for Urwen. I took her with me back to the capital of Hithlum. At least here, she would have the best possible healers. I left the note explaining what I've done and why. Hopefully, Morwen would understand.

And hopefully Morleg would as well, for I was planning to do next would be unpleasant for him.


	8. Morleg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Everyone was preparing for the upcoming battle. I requested one final walk with Morleg before he returned from the battle, and he agreed. I proposed a change of route. Some hills nearby were perfect what I planned to do.

We arrived at a small ledge and chose to take a break there. 

Then I pushed Morleg off of it. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to injure him severely enough that he'd be unable to attend the Nirnaeth.

Getting him back to the city was a tough job, but I managed to do so. 

I had left him in healers' capable hands, confident that he won't be able to recover in time to join others in battle.

"This is for your own good." I whispered as I left "You'll thank me for this in the days to come."

Now I had some time for myself. As soon as I stepped out into the garden, Urwen barrelled into me, sending me sprawling onto the ground.

She was perfectly healthy, and I was glad for that.

Air rippled and Mandos appeared in front of me. I put up my middle finger at him behind Urwen's back. He frowned and vanished.

"Finduilas:2." I thought "Namo:0."

After all, I had denied him Urwen and Morleg. Still, it was time for Urwen to be returned to her true family.

So I did exactly that. I brought her back myself.

Morwen was a bit cross with me, but ultimately, having seen the sickness at work with her own eyes, she understood why I did it.

Nonetheless, she was happy to have her daughter back.

And my meddling was vindicated when I saw gratitude in Turin and Hurin's eyes. 

I was on the right track towards fulfilling my goal.


	9. Doriath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas arrives to Doriath

The cold permeated my very bones. 

Still, it was exhilarating to be on the road again, especially knowing what my destination was. I would be able to see aunt Galadriel, as she was known as now, as well as my grandmother's side of the family.

And of course, they'd be there as well, I had no doubt about that. 

"Forever young." I hummed "I wanna be forever young. But who'd want to live forever? I would stay forever young...."

I traveled for three days before I finally saw them. The borders of Doriath. 

I smiled at the view. There was purity here, a purity that didn't exist anywhere else. 

I heard a slight cough, and I looked up to see Beleg standing by an oak tree. I resisted laughing at the picture. Trust Beleg to come upon you when you least expected it.

My smile fell as I remembered his canonical fate.

"I am a bit surprised you're here." he told me

"I thought I might drop by for a surprise visit to my mother's family." I said blithely

"So you say." he smiled a bit "But I suspect you have an ulterior motive."

"I do." I admitted "But my motive is nothing you should concern yourself with."

He seemed to accept this, for he motioned for me to follow him. 

I did, and he led me to the gates of Menegroth. After conversing with the guards for a while, they let us pass.

And so I was finally there, in Menegroth.

Of course, auntie was the first person I visited. She was delighted to meet me, since I was both her niece and a fellow seer.

We spent a long time with one another, conversing about various topics. After all, we had a lot to catch up on. And catch up we did.

We lost track of time, and so we were surprised when Mablung came to summon us to lunch. King Thingol and his family would be there, he told us.

We had no choice but to accept, and I was glad we did.

The table was rather large. King Thingol and Queen Melian sat at the head of the table. Their adoptive children were sitting beside them.

So they arrived here before me, it seemed. I couldn't deny that this fact made me happy. 

I sat beside Urwen, and my aunt took the vacant seat beside Turin. This way, I had the privilege of looking into his eyes. 

Two black pools that pulled one in, whether they wanted it or not. They were filled with melancholy and hope at the same time.

-x-

"You're in love with him." Galadriel noted

I nodded. I couldn't lie to my aunt. She knew everything about everyone.

"How long?" she inquired

"Seven years." I admitted "I have been in love with him since I first saw him."

"He is younger than you." she pointed out "And he is mortal."

"So was Beren." I countered "That didn't stop Luthien from loving him, and it won't stop me."

Especially since I was technically mortal as well, though that part went unsaid.

She nodded, seemingly satisfied.


	10. Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas and Turin are betrothed in secret.

The book was interesting, and I couldn't put it down. It was one of the many tales centered around romance. 

The tales were one thing. It was entirely another when it happened to you. And now, it was happening to me.

"Is it interesting?"

I looked up at Turin, who appeared mildly curious.

"It is." I closed the book "But you never struck me as a book person."

"Then what kind of person do you think I am, my lady?" his eyes were alight with curiosity

"The kind of person who enjoys large open fields." I said "And the kind of person who would love nothing more than to spend every moment of their time with their family."

"True." his eyes narrowed slightly, as they usually did when he was thinking

I realized with some satisfaction that this was what Saeros must have seen in canon. Served him right for making baseless assumptions.

"Would you.....take a walk with me?" he asked, looking away

My heart took a flying leap inside of my chest.

"I'd be honored." I replied "My Lord."

"I am not a Lord."

"You're Hurin's heir." I pointed out "That makes you the future Lord of Dor-Lomin."

"True." he conceded

I stood up, straightened my clothes, and then offered him my hand, which he took. His grip was firm, but gentle, and his hands were warm.

-x-

We walked in silence, as the wind caressed us. It played with our hair, sending it flying every which way.

I wondered if it was Manwe himself encouraging us, but then decided that this was probably not it. 

"Have you thought about marrying someone?" I asked him

"Not particularly." he admitted "But I am starting to consider it."

"With whom?" I couldn't help but want to know

He looked at me, and his eyes said it all.

A smile grew on my face.

"Then do you wish to make it official?" I suggested casually "I mean, your kind's time is short, and who knows what'd happen....."

He silenced me with a kiss. On the mouth. 

And I enjoyed it.

We filched some rings from the storage building later on, and performed a clandestine betrothal ceremony, with auntie as our only witness.

We announced our betrothal the next day.

The look on Thingol's face was priceless.


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding takes place in Doriath, and Finduilas explains some things.

A year went by in a blur, and we would have been content to spend it idling, getting to know each other better, but Thingol and Galadriel insisted that we should get married. with great enthusiasm. Melian, Celeborn and Urwen backed them up. We knew better than to argue with them, and so here we were.

The number of people in attendance was huge, to say the least, though I suspected that most of them - with few exceptions - were there to pander to the King rather than because of any attachment towards us. As the couple to be wedded, we were given places of honor at the royal table.

Once the customary breakfast was finished, we all made our way to the location where the actual ceremony was to take place. I got more and more nervous as we approached the place, and from what I could see, Turin was nervous as well. Neither of us showed it, of course. We were too prideful for that. It was yet another trait we had in common, I supposed.

We recited the wedding vows almost mechanically, and then the dancing began.

"Wanna ditch?" I whispered into Turin's ear

He nodded, and we sneaked away through the throng of people. We found a nice, cozy-looking place, which embodied relaxation, and we sat down upon the grass.

"It's beautiful." I sighed

"You're beautiful too." Turin whispered, as he played with a blade of grass "My sister enjoys making flower wreaths, and she taught me how to make one. Do you want me to make one for you?"

"If you will." I said

His hands moved about in an intricate pattern that showed he was a very good observer. He made a wreath that resembled a crown, and he placed it on top of my head. I had to admire it. But more importantly, I had to admire his skill in this.

-x-

We soon found out that not everyone was happy about our marital union.

"Oh look, a filthy mortal and his Kinslaying wife." Saeros sneered as he saw us "Go and live in a den where you belong."

I froze. Oh, he did not just say that. 

Turin was about to pull his sword out, but I stopped him. 

"I could handle this buffoon myself." I assured him

I saw red as I advanced towards Saeros. No one insults my loved ones like this, not while I am around.

"Then what does that make you?" I asked "Insulting your betters is a rude thing to do, and it shows how narrow-minded you are."

"That would indeed be the case." he retorted "If you were my betters, which you're not."

"Yeah, well, we don't have to listen to you prattle." I deadpanned "Let's go, Turin."

With that, we departed, not sparing the idiot another glance.

-x-

I looked from Turin to Urwen, and I swallowed. 

What I was about to say won't be well-received by either of them, but it was what it is.

"You can't leave Doriath." I told them bluntly "My visions say that if you leave, it would end badly for both yourselves and your family."

Turin and Urwen glanced at one another, before Turin stepped forward

"I trust you." he said "If you say we shouldn't leave Doriath, then we shall not."

"Still, might we at least know why?" Urwen asked 

"My visions revealed that Morgoth was going to place a curse on your family as a whole." I explained "He might have already done so by now."

"Could you tell us the exact nature of this curse?"

"Everyone you hold dear would either die or turn on you, and you'll be left all alone in the end." I explained 

"Will you turn on us?"

"I won't." I avowed "And neither would Beleg."

I knew that Urwen harbored feelings for her brother's best friend, feelings which were bigger than those of mere friendship.

"But it's important that you stay in Doriath, where you'll be protected by Melian." I asserted "My visions say that should we endure for a while, the Valar shall answer our call. They would wage war on Morgoth and they would win. We must survive until that day comes."


	12. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas tries her hand at a rescue mission. There are....complications.

I was on a road again. However, this time I had a clear purpose in my mind. 

I was embarking on a rescue mission, and I didn't intend to fail it. Moreover, I had a home to return to. 

Which, in turn, made this rescue mission even more important. 

I decided to take a page out of my uncle's book. 

I ambushed and killed an Orc using the element of surprise. Then I 'borrowed' his gear and equipment, though I didn't alter my appearance. 

Unlike my uncle, I wasn't after the Silmaril. I was after a person. A certain prisoner of Morgoth's, to be precise.

The stench of the Orc gear was unbearable, to say the least. But the payoff.....the payoff would be more than worth it.

Turin had begged me to let him accompany me, but as stubborn as he was, I was even more stubborn and determined to protect him from the curse. Eventually, I got Thingol, Beleg and Urwen involved and between the four of us, we managed to dissuade him from going. 

As I traveled north, it got colder and colder, and eventually, the triple peaks of Thangorodrim loomed before me. My destination. The only question was how do I get up there without alerting the armies of Morgoth.

I drew my cloak tighter around myself and closed the lid of my helmet, so as to avoid being recognized.

"Halt." one of the Orcs said in a guttural voice "State your purpose."

"Morgoth wanted me to check on his special prisoner." I lied, hoping he won't call my bluff

Fortunately for me, he didn't. 

"Proceed, then." he grunted

The easiest rescue mission ever. Or at least it would be, if it weren't for one little problem: the matter of getting away.

The chair was just as the book described it, and the person sitting in it was thin. So very thin. He was severely malnourished, from the looks of it.

He would have food once we got back to Doriath. Lots of food.

I removed my helmet, showing my true face.

"Hello, Hurin Thalion." I greeted 

"Who are you?" he blinked tiredly

"I am your daughter-by-law." I explained "We don't have much time. We need to go."

"I can't." he muttered "Morgoth keeps me trapped here by his will. It would take a will of equal magnitude to get me off of this chair."

I blinked, then blinked again. And then I focused all the strength of my will, battling against Morgoth's own.

After all, if there was the strength of will that can beat Morgoth's, it was that of a woman determined to bring a fractured family back together.


	13. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas and Hurin escape to Dor-Lomin.

Hurin stood up, though his legs were wobbly.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. It had worked.

Now, all we needed to do was get away. I dug through my bag, and I found what I was looking for. 

"Put this on." I instructed Hurin, handing him the Invisibility cloak I got Melian to make for me "And hurry."

Once he did it, we made our way down the slopes of Thangorodrim. The slopes were steep, and Hurin wasn't exactly healthy, which meant that we had to go extremely slowly. 

Fortunately, the lone Orc guard was still the only obstacle between us and freedom. He grunted by the way of greeting.

He squealed as I ran my sword through his belly. It felt extremely satisfying.

We descended the last remaining slope, and then we were on flat ground again.

We made our way south-east, towards Dor-Lomin. I planned for us to stay there for a couple of days with Morwen and Nienor, while Hurin regained his strength. Then we'd all relocate to Doriath, and the family will be complete.

-x-

Hurin went absolutely crazy over his little daughter.

He practically refused to let go of her, even when Morwen tried to convince him to do so.

I guess that was one of the curses that came with being an absentee parent.

Speaking of curses, I had hoped that losing Hurin would cause Morgoth to lift the Curse.

Or maybe he'll get all vengeful and double-down on it. It was hard to tell.

Either way, Melian's power would counteract it if worst came to worst.

-x-

The first dinner after a reunion was quite an event, to say the least.

I got that euphoric feeling that followed a job well done filling me up to the brim. 

The fact that my belly was full helped. 

The fact that Nienor was sitting in my lap helped even more.

I loved children. Back in my world, I've always wished for a sibling, but it never happened.

Now I had two, even if they were sisters-in-law.


	14. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion happens. Unfortunately, all is not well.

The first reunion was a joyous occasion, to the point that even the normally unflappable Thingol and Melian were moved. Many hugs were initiated by several parties, and many tears were shed.

And I was directly involved in it, which gave me pride and joy.

At some point, Beleg and Urwen informed us that they got wed while we were away. This led to an 'overprotective parents' episode from Hurin and Morwen. Thankfully, it didn't last long.

After that, life in Doriath fell back into normalcy. Or as much normalcy as it was possible in such times.

And as expected, it didn't last. 

The armies of Morgoth, including Dragons, have decided to set up camp just outside the borders of Doriath. And Sauron was with them. Sauron, one of the only three beings that could bypass Melian's protection.

A cold feeling settled in my gut at the news. I was afraid of this. Morgoth was angry. Very angry. And he was exacting his revenge directly.

I spoke to my husband and his family that night.

"He is after us." I got straight to the point "We must survive."

That was when a thought occurred to me. I was pretty much immortal, while my husband and his family weren't. Eventually, we'd be separated. Unless they give us the same choice they gave Tuor and his family.

That wasn't too implausible, I realized. Turin was their ultimate champion, the one who will eventually kill Morgoth and usher in the new era of the world.

Yes, I could appeal to that.

-x-

We departed in the middle of the night. The time of hiding was done. Now, we had to survive.

We dodged the Orc patrols, and Melian aided us with her magic.

Once we left the boundaries of the hidden kingdom, it was a different story. 

We made our way towards the region where we knew there would be multiple settlements, in hopes of being able to settle in one of those settlements.

The people in the first village we came across were kind and welcoming. We were given our own house there, complete with a farm and water well.

Apparently, the previous owner had died a couple of days ago, which meant that this house was empty, and therefore, a perfect fit for us.


	15. End of An Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain events come to pass, and Finduilas successfully appeals to Valar to lift the Curse of Morgoth and make Hurin and his family immortals. The survivors of Beleriand make plans.

30 years had passed since we were wed. I hadn't felt them at all, being immortal and everything, but Turin and his sisters did. They were growing old, and their parents were already at death's door. 

One day, when I woke up, I saw the light, and I knew it in my bones. They were here. 

I stepped out of the House, and as I had hoped, Mandos was there.

"I have a request." I stated boldly, trying to hide my nervousness "Make my husband and his family immortal, like me. And lift the Curse."

"Now why would I do that?" Mandos crossed his arms

There was a hint of mischief in his eyes, and I knew then and there that I had won.

"You said you were bored when we first met." I said with a smirk "I believe that seeing how we'd impact the Second, Third and Fourth age of Arda together would cure your boredom."

"Indeed it would." he grinned "However, only Iluvatar can do that. I'll ask him to do it on our behalf."

"Wonderful." I smiled brightly

-x-

"How did it go?" Turin asked immediately

He, Urwen and Nienor swarmed around me.

"It worked." I said, breathless "Your idea how to win Mandos over has worked."

"It was your idea as much as it was mine." Turin replied

"Don't be so modest." I gave him a playful cuff on the shoulder

He shrugged.

"Now we only need to get Morleg and Aredhel and get the hell out of this place. We don't want to be around when Beleriand drowns, do we?"

"Certainly not." Urwen laughed "Certainly not."

-x-

The ride to the Havens was slow but pleasant, especially since I had my family, one of whom was my friend as well, right by my side.

We managed to reach our destination just as the chaos began to unfold. The waves churned all around the Havens, but the Havens themselves were untouched. 

And every Elda we encountered during our trip was here with us, including all of my family, and I meant all of them.

"I owe you my life, Finduilas." Feanor said curtly 

He still acted as if there was a metal rod inside his spine.

"Be nicer to her." Nerdanel reprimanded him and walloped him over the head for good measure "She did save your hide, twice. And she is your family."

"What are you planning from now on?" Aredhel asked curiously

"Well, my visions say that the Valar will raise an island from the sea. Elros already made plans to live there with Maedhros and Maglor. I will go and live there along with Turin and his family, as we've decided. You and Morleg could come with us, and we can live together. You'll be free to roam wherever you wish to."

"We'd love too." Aredhel grinned

She and Morleg looked positively ecstatic at the prospect.

"And Meleth?" Morleg asked, hope shining in his eyes "Could she come?"

"If she so wishes." I said "But you need to ask her first."

"As for me and the rest of my family, we'll be going to Tol Eressea with the Valar." Feanor revealed "Something about serving penance for our actions."

"What about your eldest sons?" I asked

"They'll be serving manual labor in....." he trailed off, looking at me expectantly

"Numenor." I finished for him

"Right." he said gruffly, nodding "So that's taken care of." 

I resisted the urge to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This features a time skip and is the last chapter of First Age.


	16. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children of the new generation bond. Finduilas tells a story to Silmarien and affirms her purpose in the process.

A splash was heard as Hirwen dived into the water. Vardamir, Silmarien and Isilme were with her.

"Be careful, Hirwen!" I called out 

Hirwen and her little brother Morion were the children of Turin and myself. Elros and his wife, who was frail but beautiful, had Vardamir and Silmarien as their progeny. Isilme was the daughter - and so far, the only child - of Morleg and Meleth. Hirwen was the wildest of them all, though others sought to replace her in that regard. 

Apart from my own children, I was especially fond of Silmarien. She was quiet and curious, and she was a good listener. 

Urwen and Beleg had settled in the northern part of the island, along with her parents. Turin and I chose the eastern side instead, on my insistence. The reason being it was closest to the royal palace. I knew about the impending decline, and there was no way that I was gonna let Phary succeed. 

Nienor, who was still unwed, was staying with us. She felt safe with us, she claimed. But I could see that the truth was different. She didn't want to see her parents, not in the state they were in. I could understand that, and I sympathized with her on this matter.

Silmarien approached and climbed into my lap.

"Tell me a story." she requested

"All right." I shifted my position slightly so that we were more comfortable "Which story do you want to hear?"

"Any story is okay, as long as there is love in it." she smiled brightly

"Well, here is the one I foresaw." I began "A wise and benevolent King ruled his people, seeking to atone for the mistakes of his past. He had one child, a daughter, and he taught her all there was to know about the glory of old and of lost beauty. According to the law, she was supposed to be his heir, and she was to become Queen after his death."

"Did she?" Silmarien asked hopefully

"According to my visions, she didn't. Her evil cousin seized the throne from her." I smiled sadly "But what good are visions of the events to come if they can't be altered?"

"I wish for it to be altered." Silmarien stated "I wish for those with a pure heart to succeed."

"So do we all." I sighed "But the reality is not always that kind."

I glanced at Morleg as I said that. He and Meleth walked by, laughing and smiling. They were so carefree, unaware that in the original world they would've never gotten the chance to be together.

But that's what I was here for, I realized. To change things for the better. I've already saved the lives of Feanor and his sons, of Morleg and Aredhel, of Turin and his family. I can save Miriel and stop Phary as well. I can force Aldarion and Erendis to acknowledge their faults.


	17. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas and others run interference and prepare for battle. The first battle for Numenor.

The door opened, and Morleg stepped inside, looking flabbergasted.

"It is as you said." he ran a hand over his forehead "They're still at it."

"Doesn't she realize that there is more at stake here than she could fathom in her little, sheltered brain." I groused "We have to do something."

"What can we do?" 

"We need to take advantage of the old truth." I grinned

"What do you.....?" Morleg trailed off as he realized "Oh. It just might work."

-x-

"So you would rather spend your days in ignorance until darkness arrives at your doorstep?" Morwen asked acerbically and sharply

"I.....I just want to spend my days in peace." Erendis whispered

"That's all well and good." Morwen's tone softened "But how long would the peace last?"

Erendis said nothing. She merely looked down at her hands

"Take it from someone who has seen everything." Morwen advised "Someone who has seen the evil of human nature up close and personal. For I too once thought I'd live in peace in my own little paradise. Then Brodda and his gaggle of barbarians came along and shattered my illusions."

"Then isn't the best thing for us to live in peace while we still can?" Erendis asked "If it's to come to an end, then we have to make the most of it."

"That's a possible approach to take." Morwen allowed "But is it for the best?"

"But what can we do against the force that will come, if what you said is true?" Erendis argued "We're women."

"We can do quite a bit." Urwen interjected "For instance, we can give our warriors hope, and something to protect."

"Urwen's right." Beleg, who was quiet, up until now, spoke "She gives me the strength to do what needs to be done, and her cheerful nature gives hope to us. To all of us."

"Meleth does the same for me." Morleg admitted 

"Besides, we have something that the enemy does not." I spoke up 

"And what would that be?" Erendis raised an eyebrow

"Anglachel and Anguirel." I smiled, nodding at Turin and Morleg

-x-

When Aldarion and his crew disembarked, we were waiting for him. We being Morwen, Erendis and myself.

"Your wife has something to say to you." I told him

"I came to apologize for my ignorance, dear husband." Erendis stepped forward "I was wrong. If there truly is a new enemy, then we have to be prepared."

Aldarion seemed taken aback by this new development. Then a wide smile blossomed on his face. He stepped forward and embraced Erendis, who returned the gesture with great eagerness.

"We've prepared a sizeable force." Erendis continued "Many willing men and Elves alike volunteered to go with you and help reinforce our position."

That was my cue.

"You can come out now." I called out

And they did. Beleg appeared first, armed with his huge bow. Morleg and Turin followed, armed with their respective enchanted swords. Hurin came next, brandishing both a sword and a dagger. Maedhros and Maglor stepped forth as well, looking ready for a fight of their lifetime. And then the soldiers of Numenor came, fierce and determined.

"The men aren't the only ones willing to fight, either." I observed 

Morwen and I let our dressed fall to the ground, revealing armor underneath.

"We are just as capable of fighting as men are." Aredhel agreed, coming to stand beside us

"And we're eager to kick some ass." Urwen concluded "No one messes with us."

She and Nienor joined us as well.

"Damn straight!" I shouted, giving my sisters-by-law a thumbs-up.

After all, it would be a nice practice for when we bashed Phary's skull in.


	18. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We will win or die trying."

The battlefield was all around me. Turin was in the thick of it, as was his wont. We were here to protect our home. We could do no less, for people were counting on us.

Turin was defeating enemies left and right, and one particular scene came to mind. 

"Hey, Turin!" I called out to him "Want to make this into a competition?"

"What kind of competition?" he called back

"Simple." I grinned as I knocked a man out with the pommel of my sword "Whichever one of us defeats more enemies will be eligible for a favor from the other party."

"That sounds like a challenge." he nodded "And I never back down from a challenge."

That's when things fell into a routine. 

Morleg leaped at one of the foes, pushing them back with precise strikes of his sword. Aredhel got rid of the one who was about to launch a sneak attack against Morleg from behind.

I parried a blow set against Urwen just in time, and she spun around and stabbed another foe in the chest.

"The Numenoreans send their regards." I quipped cheekily as I slammed my sword against yet another foe's head

The crunching sound was music to my ears.

-x-

Finally, the enemies were cleared out, for the most part. The harbor was safe.

I hummed a rather cheerful tune as I picked the goods and belongings of fallen enemies alongside others.

"What's the current score?" Turin popped out of nowhere, as he usually did

"I killed 34." I smiled sweetly

"I've killed 32." he admitted wryly

"That puts me in the lead." I raised my fist in the air triumphantly

"You keep mentioning someone called 'Phary' in your sleep." Turin observed "Is he someone I should be wary about?"

I glanced at Morleg, who was scavenging nearby.

"Let's put it this way." I lowered my voice to a whisper "Sometimes, I have two different visions of certain people. Morleg is one such person. In one of my visions - the one I helped bring about - he fell in love with Meleth and lived. In another, he got tempted by greed and lust for his cousin. He betrayed those that put their trust in him, and he was thrown from the battlements by your cousin's hand as a result."

"What does that have to do with 'Phary'?" Turin frowned

"Because Phary is the spiritual successor of Morleg's alternate version." I explained "He succeeded where alternate Morleg failed, and married his cousin."

Turin made a face, and I made a mental note to keep his canonical marriage to myself.

-x-

After being away for so long, seeing Erendis again was a blessing.

She held her newborn daughter in her arms, and her two-year-old son was trotting beside her.

It was funny how big a change one intervention could cause, I thought wryly

We were finally home, and that realization was sweeter than the sweetest of flavors.

And speaking of 'sweet', I had a craving for desserts.

"What's wrong?" Turin was by my side in an instant

I swear that he was the one who could read people, and far better than Morleg could at that.

"I just want sweet food." I confessed

"Oh." he flashed me a small smile "I'll inform the cook."

"No need." Maedhros interjected "I am the best cook on this island."

"Oh, I am not too sure." I countered "My mother-in-law's steamed rolls are better than yours."

"Maybe." Maedhros conceded "But I am better at making everything else."

"I propose a baking contest." my eyes glinted "And we'll invite Morwen and Nuneth."

"No fair." Maedhros pouted

"All is fair in love and baking, copper-top." I teased

"Don't call me that!" he feigned being hurt, but his eyes revealed his amusement


	19. Tentative Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas and Turin watch over Numenor, along with their kin.

The son of Aldarion and Erendis had died in a tragic accident. 

There was a tone of sombreness on the island as a result. The throne would now go to Ancalime.

What they didn't know was that this was no accident, and it shall stay that way.

The burial was a simple affair, and there was a cloud of gloom hovering over every person present.

After it was finished, Turin and I began the long walk towards our home.

"What's your rationale behind this?" Turin asked

"Zimraphel." I responded simply "With his son dead and Ancalime as his only remaining child, Aldarion would have no choice but to make a law designating her as his heir, a law which would benefit Zimraphel as well."

"You really are thinking of the big picture." Turin mused "But what will you do if they find out."

"Then I will bring the culprit before them." I announced

"You would sacrifice him?" Turin seemed confused "I thought you liked him?"

"True. He does have a special place in my heart." I concurred "But he'll be fine."

"What if they decide to behead him?" Turin asked

"That won't happen." I grinned "I've prepared his defense in advance. With that, and his special talent, he'll be banished at worst."

-x-

After that, a tentative peace reigned over the island. Kings and other people came and went, while I and Turin's family remained, as did our kin.

We tried to remain impartial through it all, even when shadow began to spread through Numenor.

Turin and Urwen wanted to do something about it, but I talked them out of it. The reason being that I was putting all of my hopes into Zimraphel.

"She is the ruler of my prophecy." I announced one day "The one destined to save us all."

"How do you know he won't try to usurp her right?" Morleg questioned

"Oh, he'll try all right." I scoffed "And I'll bash his head in as a response."


	20. The Incursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are kind-hearted. Some are not.

"What do you have to report?" I got straight to the point "What goes on in the palace?"

"Nothing much, sister." Urwen appraised me "Inziladun is still in perfect health, and so is his daughter. Though her cousin is growing emboldened as of late. His.....advances.....are becoming more and more open."

I drummed my fingers against the table. 

"Well, I daresay this is exactly what I've been waiting for." I donned a huge smile "Time to stir the pot again."

Fortunately, every inhabitant of Numenor received a formal invitation to a grand feast, hosted by Tar-Palantir and Miriel, as they were known to the public. Calion was among the people who were invited too, as were we.

It was a perfect opportunity, so of course we accepted.

"Are you sure it would work?" Urwen asked nervously

"It will, sister." I smiled "I've got everything planned, trust me."

-x-

Before the feast and the proceedings, I had a little talk with the musicians. They were a little skeptical at first, but when I revealed everything to them, they got on board with the plan rather quickly. The second part of the plan had been arranged with my own party beforehand.

We were all in the middle of the meal when an eerie, foreboding tune began to echo from all directions.

"That's the signal!" Turin declared earnestly, leaping out of his seat

He began killing Calion's men that were closest to him.

Needless to say, the rest of us were quick to follow his lead, myself included.

Tar-Palantir was spared, as were his daughter and his men.

I felt the accomplishment of turning one of the most heartbreaking events in history into one of the most heartwarming ones.

"And now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear." I hummed "Yes, now the rains weep o'er his halls, and not a soul to hear....."

Calion and his band of assholes weren't likely to forget the day when the rains fell upon Armenelos castle, after all.

He looked at me with fearful eyes, begging me to stop.

"Funny thing is, the last time this happened, it happened to a good man, whose heart was in the right place. Who wanted to do right by his people and his family. Who reminds me of your uncle." I said "And my visions tell me you've been poisoning your uncle in hopes of hastening his death. Then you'll force Miriel to marry you and strip her of her birthright. So I've turned the entire thing on its head. Rather than letting it remain a song which signified the impending demise of a good man, I've made it into one signifying the death of an evil one."

Turin approached from behind me, and I gave him a nod. He raised his sword high up in the air and then brought it down decisively.


End file.
